disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker (born March 12, 1946) is a American voice actor, where he has done almost over 800 different character voice roles in animated films, television shows, video games, and commercials. He is responsible for a broad spectrum of character voices and other vocal effects that have appeared over the last 40 years in American television and motion pictures. He has performed the voice of Fred Jones since 1969 and is the current voice of Scooby-Doo, since 2002. He is most known as the voice of Megatron of the series, he is also best known for providing voices for different animal, monster, and creature sounds as well. Frank is listed as the number one "All Time Top 100 Stars at the Box Office", not as a box office draw, but in terms of the total revenue generated by the films he has participated in. For Disney, Welker had done numerous voices for Disney in many films, television shows, and video games, most notably Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Brother Bear, and more. He also had a few live-action roles for Disney in the mid 60s, such as Henry in The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes and Now You See Him, Now You Don't and as the voices of the Goombas and Yoshi in the Hollywood Pictures film Super Mario Bros.. Disney Roles 18142-3755.jpg|'Henry' (The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes; Now You See Him, Now You Don't) Figaro.jpg|'Figaro' (current) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4553-1-.jpg|'Tyrannosaurus Rex' Butch.jpg|'Butch the Bulldog' Salty the Seal House of Mouse.jpg|'Salty' (2001–present) Aracuanbird.jpg|'The Aracuan Bird' (current) Lucifer.jpg|'Lucifer' Mousedetective787.jpg|'Felicia' (The Great Mouse Detective) Mousedetective332.jpg|'Toby' (The Great Mouse Detective) Quadreped.png|'Quadruped' (The Brave Little Toaster) Foxandthehound648.jpg|'Bear' (The Fox and the Hound) Banananose-animated.jpg|'Banana Nose Maldonado' (in animation) Char 31479.jpg|'Dodger' (House of Mouse) Oliverandcompany 0142-1-.jpg|'Louie the Sausage Vendor' (Oliver & Company) Clipmaxpant.gif|'Max' (The Little Mermaid; 1989-2000) BubbaLeapIntoAction.jpg|'Bubba the Cave Duck' (DuckTales) Gromoglasnij1.jpg|'Lawrence Loudmouth' (DuckTales) Goldsun bigtime02.jpg|'Big Time Beagle' (DuckTales) BaggyBeagle.jpg|'Baggy Beagle' (DuckTales) PoeDeSpell01.jpg|'Poe De Spell' (DuckTales) PhantomBlotDuckTales.jpg|'The Phantom Blot' (DuckTales) TurnToGold.jpg|'Poupon' (DuckTales) Brotherbear278.jpg|'Kenai' (film roars; uncredited) Mcleach8.jpg|'Percival McLeach' (The Rescuers Down Under; singing voice) Downunder 614.jpg|'Joanna the Goanna' (The Rescuers Down Under) Jan152.gif|'Sultan' (Beauty and the Beast) Phillippe.jpg|'Philippe' (Beauty and the Beast) Abudisney.jpeg|'Abu' (Aladdin) Aladdin150.jpg|'Rajah' (Aladdin) Dp29.jpg|'Cave of Wonders' Toots.jpg|'Toots' (Bonkers) Fall_Apart_Rabbit.jpg|'Fall-Apart Rabbit' (Bonkers) Warris.png|'Warris' (Bonkers) Bs158.jpg|'Xerxes' (''Aladdin TV'' series) Tpm144.jpg|'Fashoom' (''Aladdin TV'' series) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps_com-1209.jpg|'Flit' (Pocahontas) Chameleon.jpg|'Chameleon' (Mighty Ducks) 180px-Char_40993.jpg|'B.R.A.W.N.' (Mighty Ducks) Char 6416.jpg|Waffles (Goof Troop) Char 6415-1-.jpg|'Chainsaw' (Goof Troop) Bronx.jpg|'Bronx' Gargoyles Boudicca2.jpg|'Boudicca' Gargoyles Page04 24.JPG|Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) Shep.jpg|'Shep' (George of the Jungle) Littlemonkey.png|'Little Monkey' (George of the Jungle) Tookie Tookie.jpg|'Tookie Tookie' (George of the Jungle) Disney-color-setting-101-dalmatians-002.jpg|'Captain' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Thunderbolt on a jetski.JPG|'Thunderbolt' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) 101DYSAD (18).jpg|'Scorch' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Steven2.jpg|'Steven' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Cydne.PNG|'Cydne' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-3997.jpg|'Pegasus' (Hercules) Cerber.jpg|'Cerberus' (Hercules) mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-2813.jpg|'Cri-Kee' (Mulan) Mulan-Screencaps-mulan-751301 780 440.jpg|'Hayabusa the Falcon' (Mulan) Velociraptor 2.jpg|Velociraptors (Dinosaur; uncredited) Carnotaurus.jpg|'Carnotaurus' (Dinosaur; uncredited) Dinosaur Url-disneyscreencaps com-7324.jpg|'Url' (Dinosaur; uncredited) GopherWinniethepooh.png|'Gopher' ([[Winnie the Pooh (franchise)|''Winnie the Pooh'' (franchise) Cinderella2 0877.jpg|'Pom-Pom' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Reggie-(Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|'Reggie' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Gus_goose_soup.jpg|Gus Goose (House of Mouse) Returntoneverland458.jpg|'The Octopus' (Return to Never Land) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-337.jpg|'Nana II' (Return to Never Land]) Atlantis-milos-return-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg|'Obby' (Atlantis: Milo's Return) Fish7.jpg|'Whale' (Finding Nemo) 221-Sparky.jpg|'Sparky' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) 300 Spooky.jpg|'Spooky' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 606 Holio.jpg|'Holio' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 601 Kixx.jpg|'Kixx' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 007 Gigi.jpg|'Gigi' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 501 - Yin.jpg|'Yin' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 502 - Yang.png|'Yang' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 586 Tank.jpg|'Tank' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 509 - Sprout.jpg|'Sprout' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 619 - Splodyhead.jpg|'Splodyhead' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 523 - Slushy.jpg|'Slushy' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 602 Sinker.jpg|'Sinker' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 319 - Spike.png|'Spike' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 617 - Plasmoid.jpg|'Plasmoid' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 355 - Swapper.jpg|'Swapper' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 113 - Shoe.jpg|'Shoe' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 277 - Snooty.png|'Snooty' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 210 - Retro.png|'Retro' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 223 - Glitch.jpg|'Glitch' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 251 - Link.png|'Link' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Faffy.jpg|'Faffy' (Dave the Barbarian) Char 31592.jpg|'Chester the Duck' (Dave the Barbarian) totoro-tree.jpg|'Totoro' (My Neighbor Totoro; Disney adaptation) EpicOswald.jpg|'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' (2010–present) Em‑shadow‑blot s.jp.jpg|'The Shadow Blot' Sparky.jpg|'Sparky' (Frankenweenie) Frankenweenie seamonsters.png|'Sea Creatures' (Frankenweenie) Squirt.jpg|'Squirt' ''Aladdin'' TV series Antoinette1.jpg|'Antoinette' (Quack Pack) The Claw.jpg|'The Claw' (Quack Pack) Knuckles26.png|'Knuckles' (Quack Pack) Jungle_Cubs croc.jpg|The Croc (Jungle Cubs) Nedtheelephant.png|Ned the Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa) Char 79257.jpg|'Lion' (Daisy Bothers Minnie) Lilliput Gooney.jpg|Lilliput Gooney (Darkwing Duck) terrafirmieking.png|Terra-Firmie King dtr-snow-monster.gif|Snow Monster Talespin - 104 - mommy for a day Video - Rediff Videos2.jpg|'Henry' (TaleSpin) image Big_foot.jpg|Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) Meat.jpg|'Meat' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Dewey's Consiounce.jpg|Dewey's Conscience (angry) Quack Pack Episode 28 The Boy Who Cried Ghost - YouTube42.jpg|'Werewolf' (Quack Pack) toy-story-3-bullseye.jpg|'Bullseye' (Toy Story 3) 15732-toy-story-3-monkey-creepy.png|'The Monkey' (Toy Story 3) Fake gobblewonker open mouth.png|The Gobblewonker Happysimbaadult.png|Simba (film roars; uncredited) Li'l burb.jpg|'Little Helper' (DuckTales) Mater-&-ghostlight-screamin-banshee.jpg|'The Screamin' Banshee' (Mater and the Ghostlight) dumbo-clipart-2.gif|'Dumbo' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Scud.jpg|'Scud' (Toy Story) Unknown.jpg|Humphrey the Bear Jack snowflake .jpg|'Jack Skellington' (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (early animation test only) Epcot-kitchen-kabaret-ham-eggz.jpg|'Mr. Eggz' Gompers.png|'Gompers the goat' (Gravity Falls) char_6313_thumb.jpg|'Fly' (The Emperor's New Groove) Toy_story_3_old_buster.png|'Buster' (Toy Story 2) 66672_1588527345888_1016947373_1650794_2052566_n.jpg|'Pigeon' (Toy Story 3) 2566229820027916608NkpNej ph.jpg|'Melvin the Moose' RandySkunk.jpg|'Randy the Skunk' Char_79260.jpg|'Dinah the Dachshund' 152.gif|'Louie the Mountain Lion' char_79259.jpg|'Mr. Pettibone' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Pumbaa's Uncle Ernie.png|'Uncle Ernie' (Timon & Pumbaa) Cricket.jpg|'Cricket' (Timon & Pumbaa) Tarsier.jpg|'Tarsier' (Timon & Pumbaa) Ghost timon and pumbaa.jpg|'Ghost' (Timon & Pumbaa) Mansion owner.jpg|'Mansion Owner' (Timon & Pumbaa) Early bird.jpg|'Early Bird' (Timon & Pumbaa) Thumper-personnage-1001-pattes-05.jpg|'Thumper' (A Bug's Life) Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9982.jpg|'Bird' (A Bug's Life) BGJags.jpg|'Jaguars' (The Emperor's New Groove) Tentacled Alien.jpg|'Tentacled Alien' Shape buzz lightyear star of commands.jpg|'Shape' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Pteradoc.jpg|'Pteradoc' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Maw.jpg|'Maw' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Grubs2.jpg|'Grubs' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Epoch.jpg|'Epoch' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod-99.jpg|'Brain Pod #99' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod -39.jpg|'Brain Pod #39' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod -26.jpg|'Brain Pod #26' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod -17.jpg|'Brain Pod #17' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Bat Creature.jpg|'Bat Creature' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Tanlined Ice Cream Tourist.jpg|'Ice Cream Man' ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise Professor Otto Allenford.jpg|'Professor Otto Allenford' Muffin Monster.jpg|'Muffin Monster' Mr.Booples.jpg|'Mr. Booples' Ice Monster.jpg|'Ice Monster' Frank kim possible.jpg|'Frank' Armageddon Souffle.jpg|'Armageddon Souffle' Wernher Von Goof.jpg|'Wernher Von Goof' (Goof Troop) Tarpax.jpg|'Tarpax' Slime Beast.jpg|'Slime Beast' Senator Phlegmex.jpg|'Senator Phlegmex' Patent Leather Goof.jpg|'Patent Leather Goof' (Goof Troop) Lettuce Monster.jpg|'Lettuce Monster' Gilbert the clown.jpg|'Giblet the Clown' (Goof Troop) Crom Cruach.jpg|'Crom Cruach' Archie.jpg|'Archie' Mystery moo.jpg|'Mystery Moo' Khan.png|'Khan' (Mulan) 645385_1298140299777_full.jpg|'Glut the Shark' (The Little Mermaid) Man'sDog.jpg|'Hunter Dogs' (Bambi II) Bella.jpg|'Bella' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Harryborsa.jpg|'Harry Handbag' (Bonkers) 10031168_2.jpg|'Antie' (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) SUNP06.jpg|'Dobermans' (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) Doug18.png|'Herman Melville' (Doug's 1st Movie) Giant (Gummi Bears).png|'Giant' (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Sirens 48.JPG|'The Sirens' (DuckTales) Hen_Wen.jpg|'Hen Wen' (The Black Cauldron) Magica's Fears - Ducktales C.png|'Commander Gander' (DuckTales) Magica's Fears - Ducktales D.png|'Giant Monster Banana' (DuckTales) Bartholomew.png|'Bartholomew' (Timon & Pumbaa) Trivia *He is real life good friends with voice actor Peter Cullen. External links * nl:Frank Welker Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice actors Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:1940s births Category:Cars Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Pocahontas Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:DuckTales Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Epic Mickey Category:Hercules Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Rescuers Category:Dinosaur Category:George of the Jungle Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:TaleSpin Category:Country Bear Jamboree Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Goof Troop Category:Bonkers Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Actors Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The Proud Family Category:Frankenweenie Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:People from Colorado Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Quack Pack Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Revival Category:Toy Story Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Doc McStuffins Category:The Aristocats Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:American television actors Category:Darkwing Duck Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Pinocchio Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:Brother Bear Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Flubber Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Holes Category:Singers Category:American singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Monsters University Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Kitchen Kabaret Category:Comedians Category:American comedians Category:Video game voice actors